CBS Television City
CBS Television City is a television studio complex located in the Fairfax District of Los Angeles at 7800 Beverly Boulevard, at the corner of North Fairfax Avenue. It is one of two CBS television studios in southern California — the other is CBS Studio Center, located in the Studio City section of the San Fernando Valley, which houses additional production facilities and the network's Los Angeles local television operations (KCBS and KCAL). Since 1961, it has served as the master control facility for CBS' west coast television network operations; prior to that, it was based at Columbia Square. The company's West Coast radio production center is located more than a mile away to the south, in the Miracle Mile neighborhood. Since Television City opened in 1952, numerous TV shows (including game shows) have been broadcast live or taped at the facility, including many shows not broadcast on CBS. Many films have also been produced in-part at Television City, such as the 1996 feature That Thing You Do! starring Tom Hanks and Liv Tyler. During the opening credits of many of the shows taped here, a voice-over announced the phrase "From Television City in Hollywood". The complex currently houses a total of eight separate studios. Backstage tours occasionally take place, with the guests being escorted by a CBS page. The studio is home to three long-running CBS Daytime shows, The Price is Right (since 1972), The Young and the Restless (since 1973), and The Bold and the Beautiful (since 1987). Shows taped at CBS Television City *''$10,000, $25,000, and $100,000 Pyramid'' *''The Amateur's Guide to Love'' *''American Idol'' *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''Beat the Clock'' *''Blackout'' *''Body Language'' *''Body Talk'' (1990 pilot) *''Bullseye'' *''Can You Top This?'' *''Card Sharks'' *''Cash Tornado'' *''Celebrity Table Tennis'' *''Child's Play'' *''Contraption'' *''Countdown'' *''Crosswits'' (1986 Version) *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Deal or No Deal'' *''Dirty Rotten Cheater'' *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' *''Don Adams' Screen Test'' *''Double Dare'' (1976 version) *''(Celebrity) Family Feud'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''The Game Game'' *''Game Show in My Head'' *''Game Show Moments Gone Bananas'' *''Gameshow Marathon'' *''The Gong Show'' *''High Rollers'' *''The Hollywood Game'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''Hollywood's Talking'' *''I've Got a Secret'' *''It Takes Two'' *''The Joker's Wild'' *''Keynotes'' *''Let's Make a Deal'' *''Live to Dance'' *''Match Game'' *''Matchmaker'' *''The Nova Quiz'' *''Now You See It'' *''On a Roll'' (1986 pilot) *''Password'' *''Pet Star'' *''Pictionary'' *''Press Your Luck'' *''The Price is Right'' *''Rock Star: INXS'' *''Rock Star: Supernova'' *''Rodeo Drive'' *''Sex Wars'' *''Show Me the Money'' *''Skating with the Stars'' *''Spin-Off'' *''Star Words'' *''Stump the Stars'' *''Survivor'' (includes finale and reunions) *''Tattletales'' *''That's My Line'' *''3rd Degree'' *''Tic Tac Dough'' *''TKO'' (1989 pilot) *''To Tell the Truth'' (2016 version) *''Trust Me, I'm a Game Show Host‎‎'' *''Twenty One'' (1982 Pilot) *''Video Village'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Whew!'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Xuxa'' *''You Don't Know Jack'' Gallery Password PTVCity.JPG|1964 CBSTVCityPasswordC.jpg CBSTVCityPasswordD.jpg TVCityPassword1966.jpg TVCityPassword1966B.jpg CBSTVCityPasswordE.jpg CBSTVCityPasswordF.jpg The Price is Right CBSTVCity-TPIR.jpg|1972 CBSTVCity-TPIR1.jpg|1983 CBSTVCity-TPIR2.jpg|1997 CBSTVCity-TPIR3.jpg|Shown like this during a credit roll. This was taken during the 25th Anniversary celebration of The Price is Right CBSTVCity-TPIR4.jpg|1999 cbs final.PNG|2010 - Taken during Rich Fields' last show with The Price is Right CBSTVCity-TPIRDrew.jpg|2014 CBSTVCity-TPIR94 (1).jpg|1994 Primetime Doug Davidson era CBSTVCity-TPIR94 (2).jpg|Is that Little Red Riding Hood I see there? Match Game CBS-TV MG'73 Pilot B.jpg Tumblr oaf1kw6MSs1rv269fo6 1280.png CBS-TV_MG'73_Mistake.PNG CBSTVCity-MG.jpg|Taken from an episode of the 1973-1982 Rayburn version CBS_Television_City_MG.jpg|From Match Game '98 CBS_Television_City_MG'98.jpg|Taken from another episode of Match Game '98 Family Feud CBSTVCity-FF88.jpg TVCityFFChallenge.jpg Now You See It CBSTVCity-NYSI74a.jpg|From the First Show CBSTVCity-NYSI74b.jpg|From the Finale CBSTVCity-NYSI89.jpg|From 1989 NYSI1989FinaleCBSTVCity.png|From the 1989 series finale. Tattletales CBSTVCity-TT74.jpg|1974 CBSTVCity-TT82.jpg|1982 - Only shown during a credit roll Double Dare CBS-TV_DD.PNG|Double Dare 1976 CBSTVCity-DD.jpg|Double Dare 1976 Beat the Clock 1979 CBSTVCity-BTC79b.jpg CBSTVCity-BTC79.jpg The Joker's Wild CBSTVCity-TJW69.PNG|1969 CBSTVCity-TJW72 (B).jpg|1972 CBSTVCity-TJW72.jpg|1973 CBSTVCity-TJW75.jpg|1975 Finale Whew! CBSTVCity-Whew1.jpg|Kinda small font over there at the end. CBSTVCity-Whew2.jpg|That's a little better, now I see it. CBSTVCityWhewD.jpg CBSTVCityWhewC.jpg Child's Play CBSTVCity-CP82.jpg CBSTVCity-CP83.jpg CBSTVCity-CPFinale.jpg Card Sharks CBSTVCity-CS86.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86b.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86c.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86d.jpg CBSTVCity-CS86e.jpg The New $25,000/$100,000 Pyramid CBSTVCity-25kpyr1.jpg|1982-1984 CBSTVCity-25kpyr2.jpg|1984-1988 CBSTVCity-100kpyr1.jpg CBSTVCity-100kpyr2.jpg Press Your Luck CBSTVCity-PYL1.jpg CBSTVCity-PYL2.jpg CBSTVCity-PYL3.jpg Giant Home Player Sweepstakes Spin 11.jpg Wheel of Fortune CBSTVCity-WOFBG.jpg|Wheel of Fortune 1989 CBSTVCityWheelB.jpg|Wheel of Fortune 1991 Other Shows CBSTVCityCelebrityGame.jpg|The Celebrity Game 1964 CBSTVCity-HS65.jpg|Hollywood Squares Pilot 1965 CBSTVCity-Gambit.jpg|Gambit 1972 CBSTVCity-Hollywood's_Talking.jpg|Hollywood's Talking 1973 CBSTVCity-TTD78.jpg|Tic Tac Dough 1978 CBSTVCity That's My Line.jpg|That's My Line 1980 CBS_Television_City.jpg|Body Language 1984, only shown during credit roll. CBSTVCity-Jackpot84pilot.jpg|Jackpot 1984 Pilot CBSTVCity-MITB.jpg|Money in the Blank 1987 Pilot Blackout CBS Television City Logo.png|Blackout 1988 CBSTVCity-Xuxa.jpg|Xuxa 1993 CBSTVCity-Pictionary.jpg|Pictionary 1998 Link Official Site YouTube Video CBS 50 Years from TV City - Game Shows Category:Television Studios